


[FANART] Barista

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter moved to a new part of town and is done with unpacking boxes. He saw that there is a coffee bar on the corner and since his coffee machine is not yet unpacked, he decides to grab some coffee on the go until he sees the barista.





	[FANART] Barista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurinhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/gifts).



> This fanart is made for Hurinhouse´s birthday. Happy Birthday!


End file.
